


Championtale

by Its_Just_me



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dystopian underground., Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_me/pseuds/Its_Just_me
Summary: There are things in this world no mortal eye should see. But accident's happen and what's seen cannot be unseen.It was beautiful, thousands of lives well-lived full of love and joy and wonder, it was terrible, thousands of lives cut short before their time full of pain and despair, it was everything yet to come all that was already gone...  it was eternity.





	Championtale

It all started on a day just like any other day. I was helping gaster, my mentor and father, preform routine maintenance on his finest Creation, The Core. We where running a little behind schedule, pap had been having trouble with bullies and didn't want to go to school, so we missed the ferry and had to walk... We were thirty minutes late for work and only did the one diagnostic protocol called for before starting up the maintenance program, in order to save time.  
Looking back I often wonder, what if we had double checked the diagnostic, would we have been able to evacuate the lab? what if we'd been on time, would we have been able to catch the virus before it became critical? What if the bullies had never targeted paps, would we have caught the saboteur? What if our mom the captain of the royal gaurd hadn't passed away the month before leaving the gaurd in disarray, would the suspision of terrorist elements have been acted on? Or, even if everything was going great, would the insurgents have still infiltrated the lab, still've uploaded the virus? Would, had everything been perfect, would we still have missed the changes the virus caused, would we still have started that maintenance program blissfully ignorant of the danger, would we still have sat there chatting about our plans for paps birthday party next month as the progress bar ticked towards certain doom? Would, if everything had gone to plan until that moment, would father still be dead? would my right eye still be blind? would half the core facility still be gone? Would I still be able to hear their screams echoing in my mind? Or would father, had he been free of grief, have noticed he didn't know the 'new intern' rather than brush it off as him just being absent minded in his mourning?  
\---Would I, without anxiety induced insomnia, have noticed that my computer was already booted up and in standby mode, rather then putting down the quick start up to my having dosed through it? ---  
Would we have still brushed off the niggle of worry at the slight change in read outs for the core as paranoia, had things but been different, had we but double checked the diagnostic's instead of trying to "stop being so nerotic". There were Thousands of Chance's to change the outcome. How different would life have been if we had been in a better frame of mind that month, if we had but trusted our intuition instead of protocol? would I still hear their screams echoing in my dreams do you think?  
...  
But we weren't, to wrapped up in grief to see the vultures circling. So we didn't, to busy second guessing ourselves. we ignored all the red flags, convinced they were the product of paranoia brought on by mother's sudden and unexpected death. We truged blindly forwards plodding along without bothering to watch our step guided by protocol alone, we brushed passed the warning signs hurdling towards destruction only noticing the danger when the cliff face crumbled beneth our feet.  
...  
I remember how his eyes glowed, goldenrod and blue, shining as his laughter shook his frame, father always did love my joke's. I remember glancing at the computer screen and thinking we'd be done in time for lunch. I remember the explosion that struck just as the progress bar hit fifty precent.  
I remember the yelps as the blast threw everyone to the ground. The groaning of the supports as the building began to buckle. I remember the core pulsing erratically, distorting, streatching like rubber, bludging like something was fighting to get out.  
I remember father's face drawn and pale. How he struggled up and over to the console the tik, Tak, clack of his philanges on the hard plastic of the keys.  
I remember the way the ground trembled as room's collapsed some walls to damaged to support their own weight. I remember his voice sharp like razors, tight like it was being forced from his throat, and harsh like a punch to the gut... "Sans evacuate the Labs... What are you waiting for use some of that energy for some thing worthwhile for once!"  
That's the last thing he said 'use your energy for something worthwhile.' So I did. I used it all. The floor board lights flashed red... Structural integrity below thirty percent. Protocol for structural comprise and fire was complete evacuation of the premises.  
I raced in and out of every room on that level finding the scientists, four stuck, six injured, twenty dead. All of them trapped. Of the ten still alive when I found them four made it to the next level. Maria kinder a monster from snowdin had been trapped by flames a simple blue attack got her over, unus sprained his ankle, twus sprained his wrist, and egghead had a slight concussion. everyone else, well it's lab protocol to give those who can't evacuate mercy, and I have always been good at following protocol.  
The next level was even worse. Three of the fourty scientists on level four made it to level three all others either died in the flames or weren't able to move. Ryburn a monster who lived in waterfall shattered her spine... She told me to tell her daughter she wouldn't be able to attend her recital after all. Level three was just as horride the explosion had damaged the new gaurdbots causeing them to go haywire and attack anything that moved. Of the fifty engineers only one excaped a intern named alphys, and my little troop of evacuees grew to nine but I noticed that many of the scientists were falling behind, chokeing on air... Hacking great racking coughs wheezing like Peter's pet cat after it fell in the river... Snow especially...  
The lights on level two glowed green... no structural damage yet... But with the way the bottom three floor's pulled on it that could change at any moment. Protocol directed me to hit the emergency disconnect and sever the dead wait before the damage spread... But father was still in there, protocol gave me one minute.  
Thirty seconds,  
There! Father I saw him  
Fifteen seconds, halfway up the stairs...  
Ten, just a few more feet...  
Five, I could almost touch him...  
Three, just out of reach...  
Tw...BOOM!!!  
There was a searing pain in my right eye as the whole world was enveloped in a blinding white light.

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at creating a au be nice please. Flames will be used to make Bacon.


End file.
